


Three is love's number

by convexedparallel



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexedparallel/pseuds/convexedparallel
Summary: Summary: Reader goes to the lair for a movie night and finds out  that something's odd with Leo and Raph all the while she discovers  something about her feelings.A/N: Basically Leo and Raph fighting over the reader, Mikey and Donnie are trapped in between and everything is more complicated every passing day lol
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/You, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Three is love's number

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long! this is a request from my tumblr: my-4-mutant-sons
> 
> Warnings: Eventual smut / eventual threesome / NSFW(ish) 
> 
> This chapter is pretty sfw, however. Hope you like it!
> 
> **IIIIIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIII**

Master Splinter always said that a ninja must be observant and Leo applied said statement not only in the battlefield but in his personal life as well, which sometimes left him pondering whether if he made it a part of his personality or if he just couldn’t help to look in detail when it was about you. 

He paid attention from the way your hair moved when you walked, to the glow in your eyes when you were happy. The way you frowned when displeased, and sighed when disappointed. The way you looked so absolutely ravishing no matter what you wore. Leo thought, to a certain extent, that it wasn’t fair how weak you could make him without even trying. He couldn’t help the –surly– excited look in his eyes when they followed you as you entered the lair, and certainly neither could he stop his heart from pounding like crazy when you realized and waved at him, however, it was towards Raph that you walked.

You smiled charmingly at him as Raph casually held you by the waist as you showed him which film you brought for the usual movie night. It was only then that Raph darted a quick look to Leo across the room. He knew, Leo was aware. His feelings for you escaped him like water through fingers, and whenever he looked at you his gaze held such an amount of sentiment it was impossible to hide. Of course Raph knew, and made it very clear that he felt the exact same way about you, much to Leo’s dismay. Another big fight was the least he wanted, especially after overcoming all the winter soldier drama. 

But seeing you smiling like that to someone who wasn’t him had Leo fuming. So that day, the leader in blue set his mind on one thing and one thing only: he would fairly win you over.

Little he knew, across the room Raphael was making the exact same vow.

**IIIIIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIII**

“She’s gonna be here soon,” Mikey said as he arranged the cushions on the living room sofa. He had already cleaned up the empty pizza boxes and now Donnie was placing them in a black plastic bag along with other trash remains. 

The yellowish warm light was seeping through the grooves on the ceiling. The sunset surely was astonishing at the surface, but from down there it was impossible to know certainly. 

“Yeah, hope things don’t get weird again” Donatello spoke in a somewhat whining tone, as he rolled his eyes. Mikey chuckled.

“Tell me about it. Which of them will snap first this time?” 

“My bet is on Raph” 

“I don’t know man, Leo was this close last time” Mikey made a tiny gesture with his fingers as he giggled to the thought of Leo’s deep frown when you chose Raph over him to cuddle with while watching the movie the last time you were there.

“I was close to what?” the leader interjected, arms crossed. His gaze was skeptical as his tone curios, yet strict. 

“Oh, you know, demanding a duel combat with Raph owing to jealousy.” Donnie answered as he tied a knot in the black plastic bag. Leonardo's expression darkened. 

“What?” 

Mikey gulped, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the soon change in the atmosphere, but he remained quiet. 

“Come on, don’t play dumb. You know what I’m talking about'' Donnie grimaced.

“Who’s playing dumb?” Raphael entered the living room then, pop-corn on one hand, a soda can in the other. His voice was so glowy it made his good mood palpable. 

“No one. Donatello is just overthinking stuff” 

“When isn’t he?” Raph dismissed, oblivious to the offended expression on his brother's face, but quickly glancing at him after the loud gasp he emitted. 

“Excuse me?! I’m not overthinking anything. I’m just stating the facts.” Donatello whined while putting off the bag.

“Which are?” Raph asked while leaning on the opposite wall on which Leo was standing.

“You both need to stop displaying such... “ he stopped for a minute trying to find the right words to describe the whole situation “alluring behavior towards her!” 

“What?” Raph forced out a mocking laugh just to cover the fact that he choked on his soda. Were they really that obvious?

“Oh, please,” Donatello said sardonically. Raph was about to retort but Mikey spoke first. 

“Look, we’re just saying it’s obvious you’re both into her, and sometimes it’s uncomfortable to be trapped in the middle of…”

“Of whatever mating rituals you’re putting out to win her over” Donatello finished, tired of feeling cringed every time she visited the lair. 

The door opened then, before anyone else could say another word. You strode into the room and everyone turned their heads to you.

“Hey guys!” You greeted cheerfully before feeling the weight of the atmosphere falling into your shoulders. The four boys exchanged a sly look. “Am I missing something?” 

“No! no, we were just having a… creative discussion” Mikey said quickly while smiling, his fingers fidgeting a little. 

“Couldn’t decide which movie to watch tonight,” Leo said in a much more smooth tone “Think you can help with that, doll?” his voice was velvety as he addressed you. Raphael rolled his eyes in the background while Donatello murmured something you didn’t quite catch. 

“I could bring up some options, I guess” 

“Be my guest” Leo tended his hand at you, rooting for walking you towards the sofa, but Raph clapped his hand off before you could take it. 

“She knows the way. You’re not a fucking host” Raph snarled lowly. 

“Oh my god, I won’t have this any more. I’m out of this for tonight. Great to see you, (y/n) but I have some things to finish at the lab” Donnie waved goodbye with an apologetic smile to you and a glare of frustration towards his brothers. 

“I’m off too… places to be, comics to read, you know!” Mikey let out a small laugh before disappearing. 

You stood there, perplexed. After a couple of seconds of processing how everyone literally escaped the movie night, you turned to Leo and Raph with a demanding look, your foot starting to tap the floor impatiently with every second of silence. 

“Well? what’s happening?” 

“They’re party poppers, don’t mind them. Now come on, sit with me” Raph placed his arm around your shoulders casually, offering you popcorns with the other. Leo was about to make a comment but you spoke first.

“Actually…” you said slipping away from his hold soothingly, “I kinda wanted to sit with Leo tonight.” 

Raphael clenched his jaw, “Fine, whatever. What are we watching?” 

You frowned at the sudden harsh tone, but didn’t really understand the problem. You had indeed sat beside him last time. Was he…?

“Come on Raph, don’t be a bad loser” 

“I haven’t lost anything yet” he retorted, relentlessly.

“hmm guys?” your voice came out hesitant and squeaky. Both of them turned to you, and both seemed a bit guilty upon noticing your bemused face. 

Raphael sighed.

“You know? I actually have to kick some asses tonight” Raph handed you the pop-corn plate as he drank the rest of the can while walking towards the door. 

“What?! you’re leaving too?” You asked, reaching out to him but Leo grasped your hand, stopping you in your tracks. 

“Let him go, he needs to cool down” the leader whispered to you. 

“Sorry sugar, see you next time... unless you wanna change movies for something more exhilarating” He smirked, walking backwards to look at you. Raphael was delighted with the way your eyes glowed at his tone, but hated how Leo’s hand kept you in place. 

“That’s tempting, but I really wanted to do something chill tonight. See you around Raph!'' He shrugged, seemingly dismissive. 

“Your loss” It wasn’t visible but the amount of self-control that took him to just go was huge. He rather leave than seeing you glued to his brother's side all night and he knew better than trying to make you change your mind. Additionally, starting a fight could make matters worse, and he didn’t feel like falling from your good side. 

“Now, what if you show me your favorite romance movie?” Leo smiled, but this time there was something more to his smile. 

**IIIIIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIII**

You both were sitting on the couch, his arm over your shoulders and your head leaned against his own. Outer-thighs barely touching. His breathing was even, plastron moving calmly. You hadn't really gotten used to watching it up close. It was pretty. Marked with small indentations which made it look like you could run your nails over them… and so you did, jolting him a little, but Leo just glanced at you, flashing a smile before returning his eyes to the tv, seemingly relaxed but in truth, his heart had started hammering loudly. Could you hear it? he wondered. 

You were absorbed touching him, imagining –not for the first time– how would that part of him feel against your own. Bare skin to skin, your nipples rubbing on the soft, yet hard surface of his chest. Your breath hitched. It wasn’t right to have this kind of fantasies when he was right beside you, yet you couldn’t help yourself. Your mind simply took life of its own and started to produce several indecorous images. 

It was like that night with Raphael, the other day. 

Both of you were riding on his bike, he told you he wanted to show you one of his favorite spots to watch the city lights and you traveled hugging him from behind, chest against his shell. Scratches and marks of combat decorated his carapace –surely from the time fighting crime as the nightwatcher– his muscly shoulders barely peeking from ahead and you would have given everything to just let your hands wander his entire back. 

“Well, here we are,” he said, stopping the motorbike before he jumped off in one smooth movement. 

“An abandoned building?” you said skeptically, following him to the creepy dark entrance. 

“Scared?” he teased, looking back at you with a smirk. You frowned. 

“As if” It was indeed very gloomy, but the fact that Raph was there dissolved your fears. Of course, you rather die before saying it out loud and raise his ego to an even more dangerous level. 

He entered and you followed shortly after. It looked like an abandoned hotel lobby, the wood was perforated by moss and the steel of the staircase corroded. A strange mix of natural light and reflections of glowing food advertisements barely entered through the broken windows. Somehow, you thought, it was something along with Raphael aesthetics.

You two climbed the ladder and with each step your body vibrated with anxiety thinking that probably the stairs would not withstand the weight of you both since it creaked in a strange way with every step; but those were empty concerns. Soon you reached the top floor, and Raphael threw open the door that led to the roof. New York City at night from the top of an abandoned building. The view was breathtaking.

He sat on the edge of the building and held out his hand to you. You took it without delay, sitting next to him, with your legs dangling over the cars passing by in the avenue below you. 

“Raph this is amazing!” you said, unable to repress a smile. 

“I know” he hesitated before continuing, “I used to come here a lot… back then” 

You looked at him, his expression was deep, and you decided not to let go of his hand.

“When you were a merciless vigilante?” you tried to joke and he smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Come one, I wasn’t ‘merciless’ I actually gave them many chances to withdraw.” he lied, jestingly “Guess they loved having their asses kicked” you laughed at that and this time he seemed more relaxed. 

“Or maybe they stupidly thought they could defeat you” 

“Hardly an option. I’m faster and stronger than them. Always have been.” he bragged with that look of superiority that you loved. “besides, not that anyone could stand a chance against the Nightwatcher”

“Or big metal turtle, as Casey called it.” you laughed, “Man, I would’ve loved to see you in that armor” you said absentmindedly after a couple of seconds and he flashed you a smirk.

“I still have it. I may wear it if you ask me nicely” he said smoothly, with that low tone that made your body shudder and your thighs clench. Still, you didn’t show it.

”Ooh... please show me?!” you said giving him a charming smile. Raph laughed, raspy and deep.

“You’ll have to do it better than that”

”Come on Raph, you want me to plead?” you complained, shifting a little carefully so as not to fall. His eyes sparkled and his smirk grew wider.

”Fine” you whined “would you pleaseee try on the armor for me” Raphael scoffed.

”That was still kinda pathetic, but I guess it’ll have to do.” He moved as if to stand up, but you laced your fingers with his to stop him, not even thinking about it. His eyes darted at your hands and then to you with a query look.

”Not tonight, tho. I’m too comfy to move” Upon saying that you pressed your side to his, and he tightened the grasp of your fingers lightly. It felt good to be close like that, in a weird sort of a cuddle on the heights, very intimate and heartwarming. A few seconds passed in which you two just gazed at the city, and how far the streets extended. Then, he called your name softly, the grasping on your hand shaking a little. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something’” he started and you looked at him with a small smile.

“What?” 

Raph moved closer, his eyes trapping yours in their glow. There was something to them, a look hiding a feeling he’d been bottling up until now, much as you had. He lowered his face, resting his forehead on yours and your noses brushed a little.

“You can tell me anything…” your voice was barely a wanting whisper. Your mouth was closer to his by the second, lidded eyes giving away your craving. 

The high pitched sound of a siren, followed by the shadow of red and blue lights made Raph growl, as he reluctantly teared himself from the closeness to you.

”Duty calls” you breathed with burning cheeks before clearing your throat.

”Seems so.” he agreed, letting go of your hand to pass his arm around your waist as he pulled you closer, trying desperately not to look eager for more of your warmth “I don’t wanna go tonight” 

Something –someone– shocked your arm repeatedly, pulling you out of the sweet memory. Leo was looking at you with a mix of amusement and doubt, as if he was expecting something from you.

”I’m sorry, what?” you said blinking a little. 

”I asked, if you’d like more pop-corn” He gestured to the empty bowl and you gasped. Did you eat all by yourself to your own mental movie made out of memories? 

Fuck. You did.

”Oh no! no, I’m good, thank you” You felt heat burning the back of your neck as the color creeped to your cheeks when you realized that he may be asking because he was the one who wanted more, since you selfishly ate all on your own. ”B-but if you want more I can go to–” 

Leo laughed at you before smiling sweetly. “It’s fine, I’m good” 

There was a moment of silence, but even when the movie was on, you couldn’t quite keep quiet now. 

“You know? there is something I’ll never understand about romantic comedies” you changed the subject as the movie went on, “and it’s why do they only serve to make you cry for not having a lover so perfect” 

Leo raised a brow. Well, not a brow because he doesn't have brows, but you know. He raised it.

”How 's so?” he asked, leaning closer and you could actually feel his cheek resting on your head. He must look really cute, you thought, eyes still on the tv as your chest felt tight with the need to hug him.

Slut. 

The thought came so fast and so hard, crashing onto you from the back of your head to your eyes, throbbing. Slut. Haven't you been remembering how did you feel on Raph's arms a literal second ago? Then why? Why is what you are feeling right now so close to that? if not even the same...

”Well, t-the protagonist’s romantic interest is always too stunning for real life standards. There’s no one that perfect” you continued the conversation, trying to block your own thoughts. 

Leo shifted so to look right into your eyes, “I wouldn’t be sure about that” he said, flashing you a charming smile. You blushed harder this time.

”Oooh, don’t tell me you think you’ve found the one” you teased to escape the cringe of your own mind without realizing you were digging your own grave. 

Leo kept his little grin, and nodded. “I think I may have, yes”

“How's she like?” You knew he was talking about you, all in his body language screamed so. Leo seemed to think for a second. 

“Too stunning for real life standards” he said with a sly look and you smacked him lightly on the arm with the back of your hand while chuckling. But then he added in a small whisper, “She doesn’t seem to care” 

You frowned, “About what?” 

Leo shrugged, gaze suddenly stuck on the TV. You weren’t supposed to hear that. 

“Leo?” you prompted.

“We are ninjas,” he started “and we have accommodated to the thought of living forever banished in the shadows. Alone. Not only because of the secret oath to protect this city, but because of the way we look. Whenever we’re together she looks at me as if...” he locked his gaze on yours again, filled with deep yearning and adoration, “as if she didn’t care”

He wasn’t talking only about appearances. You deserve someone who can spend time with you during the daytime too. You should get to be with a guy who's able to accompany you to family dinners, to publicly celebrate your relative’s or friend's birthdays, hell, someone who could take you to prom or graduation dinner. He couldn't do all of that, but you knew already and you didn't seem to care

However, all of that hadn’t crossed your mind yet. 

“And when she’s with me I feel like I could actually be bold enough...” he leaned closer, eyes half-lidded in craving. His face was now two inches apart from yours, “to kiss her” 

The glimmer of his haze was absorbing you into a warmer world, one in which you knew you’d be safe between his arms. Your past worries now forgotten, lost in the middle of his shorts breaths. His lips looked too irresistible to turn down.

“Yeah? and why don’t you try it out?” 

“I might just know”

“My son” You both jolted back at the sound of Master Splinter’s voice, followed by a throat clear. You felt how your whole body turned red from cringe. How long had he been there?! 

Leo’s face was priceless tho, so startled despite his ninja skills, it was so funny it almost made you forget your embarrassment. 

“We were just watching a movie” Leo felt the need to explain himself, but didn’t move, neither allowed you to. His way of stating that he was a grown adult sharing a moment with his… his… hum… shit what were you to him? Most importantly, what was he to you? The worryings came back strongly, throbbing like a headache.

“A movie that has finished, I suppose?” his dad said gesturing to the black screen. Leo flashed a look at it as his mind worked on an excuse, but before he could come up with something you spoke.

“Yes, it was very entertaining and… educative. Thank you for receiving me here Master Splinter, “ The mutant rat held a serene expression, apparently pleased with your words, “but it’s getting late. I should take my leave” 

Leo squeezed your body against his reflexively, and let go as soon as he realized. 

“You don’t have to go, y/n; my novel is about to start, you both can stay and watch it with me” he said affably, but upon noticing his son’s expression he quickly added in a sigh, “or you can move your date to your room” he told Leo.

Date. The world seemed to strike a chord on you both.

“Actually, I do have some things to do at home. I’m sorry” Leonardo’s disappointment was visible through every line of expression on his face. He straightened up, however, and gave you an understanding nod.

“I’ll take you home” he told you moving towards the part of the lair where they stored the turtle-van. 

“No! I mean, no, thank you I think it's better if I go by myself” Leo frowned, doing his best to hide the growing panic burning in his chest. Were you holding regrets on the moment you shared just now? “Thank you anyway, Leo. Good night master splinter” 

**IIIIIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIII**

The sound of the rain falling over the roof of your place was exactly what you needed to calm down your nerves. You were lying on your bed, watching the little drops drip down the frosted glass-window. It's been three days since you were in the lair. During this time, you strategically ignored the calls of both Leonardo and Raphael. 

You needed time to think about what to do. By this point it was undeniable that you felt something very strong for both of them, it made no sense to avoid it or deny it. Now you had to decide.

You sighed.

Leo was a prince. Thoughtful, polite, charming and a total gentleman, yet he had a sensual touch and cool aura. On the other hand, Raphael was the epitome of the bad boy syndrome, with his motorbike, sassy attitude and a sex drive so high you could almost breath it. Both knew how to use physical contact to their advantage and you loved that they both acted bold and cheeky when approaching you. God, they were intoxicating! Why must you choose? Why can’t you have them… both?

Your eyes fell open with the thought. Jesus fuck, you were indeed a slut... or weren’t you? Was it so bad wanting to love two people? No, that couldn’t be wrong. 

That night you found the resolution to prove yourself you could find a way to date both of them without feeling guilty about it and figure out a way to tell them without causing world war III. In order to do so, first you needed to find all the information you could about poly-relationships.


End file.
